Not Another Fairytale
by TheGirlOnFire97
Summary: My life is filled with bad decisions. Bad decision 1). Making plans with Albus Potter, throwing us in very confined places. Bad decision 2). Agreeing to be Potter's Frenemy with benefits. Bad decision 3). Then agreeing to be his pretend girlfriend. Well, bring on the chaos. (Albus/OC)
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a far away castle there lived a small family, a King, his Queen and their beautiful baby daughter called Daisy. After the birth of the little girl the Queen started to get really sick.

One day during a time when the Queen was seriously ill, she peacefully passed away leaving the King and their little girl alone.

After the Queens death the King became really sad and depressed. He felt like he had failed to stop her, like he had failed to save her, like he had failed to help her.

After a few years, when the little girl was four, the King decided to remarry and give his little girl a new mother. Once word had spread through the village that the King was looking for a new wife the fair maidens lined up for a chance at the King. It took months and many banquets for the King to find the women for him. Finally, he chose a widowed single mother with two little girls.

The little girl stood on the side lines and watched as her father searched for this new Queen, even though she didn't _want_ a new mother. She stood and watched as her father married a superficial and wicked woman. The new Queen was extremely jealous of the little girl. She was jealous of the fact that the girl would get most of the Kings attention. The Queen would belittle her and make her look bad in front of everyone while the Queens daughters looked good. The Queen would use everything in her power to make everyone mad at Daisy. And as Daisy looks so much like her mother her father began to resent that.

I would like to say that the wicked Queen was defeated, Daisy's father loved her like before, and they all lived happily ever after, but I can't because we don't live in a Wizney universe. There are no Kings and Queens in my life, only drunken fathers and wicked stepmothers. Evil step-sisters and mortal enemies in the form of teenage boys.

But we'll get onto that later. Before we begin and tread further into my incredibly insane and weird story, let me introduce myself. My name is Theodosia Hunter III. Yeah don't laugh; I'll have to kill you. I'm name after my great grandma and she wasn't a very nice woman, I'm not sure if it's a compliment or an insult. You probably gathered by now that I have a lot of issues, most of which come in form of Albus Severus Potter. My nemesis.

Let me set the scene; it's the last day of the summer holidays and I'm at the Potter manor. Yes I said manor. They are filthy rich. 'Nuff said. I'm in the den and I'm about to have a sleepover with some of my closest friends and Potter.

Are you jealous yet? You should be.

If you thought that this is your average teenage girls in PJ's watching a romantic comedy-eating ice cream-playing truth or dare and having pillow fights sleepover-then you'd be correct. This sleepover is exactly like that but with teenage boys being included and horror or action movies instead of Rom-Coms. It makes things more interesting.

The origin of the sleepover is, kind of, typical Wotter. You see, in our second year Rose invited me to spend the summer at her house. We thought it would be a good idea to through a sleepover. Rose invited Dom and Roxy. Then Fred overheard our plans, he then went and invited himself and James. James then went on and invited Conner and Declan. Potter and Scorpius wanted to crash the sleepover but when they saw the boys their plan failed. Unfortunately Potter decided to stay. After that night it became a tradition. We've held it at everyone's house except mine. That's just because I'd rather avoid the awkward introduction and explanations.

Around me sit all the usual people, Rose, Dominique, Roxanne, Fred, James, Conner, Declan, Scorpius and that bastard Potter.

This year's sleepover is being held at the Potters; much to my discomfort. If you haven't got it yet, the middle Potter and I don't get on, at all! Not once in the time that I've known him has he shown any redeeming qualities. He's an arrogant, self righteous, ignorant bastard. The only thing that really annoys me about him is that he's gorgeous, I hate him but even I have to admit that he's gorgeous. I'm not one of his fan girls or anything (yeah he has fan girls) but he has the greenest eyes ever. They're so gorgeous they may as well be fake. The bad thing is he knows he's good looking. He uses his looks to try and get girls. He uses and abuses them. (He's the reason why your fathers wont let you date teenage boys.) I'm pretty sure he's dated, and I use that term loosely, all the girls in our year excluding me and his family of course.

The rest if the Potters are O.K. James is actually one of my best friends. Lily and I don't really talk much; but then again Lily doesn't talk much in general. But she's ok I guess.

When ever we have a sleepover there's a few games we like to play. Our sleepovers are PG-13, well as PG as a group of teenagers can get. So far all we've done is play some games and drink. Not a lot obviously as we've got school tomorrow and turning up hungover isn't the best idea ever. The game we're playing now is truth or dare (leave the nest till last) and its James turn.

"James Potter, I dare you to wear your mums underwear." Declan said.

"Dude no, that's wrong on so many levels!" James exclaimed.

"You have to do it." Declan said.

"It's so sad that you're that desperate to see my mother's underwear. You're disgusting." James replied.

"Doesn't change the fact you have to do it." Conner, Declan's twin brother, said. Then Declan and Conner fist bumped. James then disappeared and, most likely, went into his mother's room.

"And then there were eight." Potter said.

"Shut up Potter."

"No, you shut up."

"Make me you arse."

"Oh dear Merlin, she said arse. Ooh my names Theodosia and I speak posh." he said. You could feel the sarcasm in his voice.

"Well done Potter, Ha ha you're so funny." I said sarcastically. "Let's get on with this."

"Yeah, Hunter it's your turn anyway." Potter said.

"So?" he asked "Will it be truth or will it be dare?" He asked.

"Dare, duh you idiot." I replied.

"Ok, Daisy." Dom said. "I dare you to take this bottle." she picked up an empty bottle of butter beer. "Spin it and kiss whoever it land on." She said.

"What if it lands on a girl?" Conner asked.

"Yeah what if lands on Potter?"

"You did _not_ just insinuate that I am a girl." Potter said.

"I think I did. Your more feminine than me Potter." I replied.

"I'm sorry it's not my fault you're such a man."

"Can you just stop you before you get into an argument." Dom said. Then she said "Daisy, you have to kiss anybody it lands on."

"You suck." I said. "Well give me the bottle." I said. Before my mind could even register what she was doing, she throws the bottle at me. I throw my hands out in attempt to catch it but you know; there's a reason I am a beater and not a chaser. Instead of landing in my hands, the bottle bounced of my hands and landed on the floor in front of me. "I really hate you Dom. You know I can't catch."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever just hurry up and spin the bottle."

I picked up the bottle and spun it. To me, it had seemed that the bottle spun for hours before painfully slowing down. Everyone watched the bottle with anxious eyes; they all wanted to see who I was going to have to kiss.

Although, I knew who the all hoped it would land on. I knew this because they we're clear on the fact they thought 'we belong together'. It's like wake up people we aren't living in a Taylor Speedy fantasy world. So when the bottle finally stopped, having chosen its victim, there were smiles on nearly everyone's face; everyone except Potter that is. His facial expression would be te offspring produced is a horrific facial expression and a grimace reproduced. Yes that right, I have to kiss Albus Potter. I guess Merlin really hates me.

"You have to kiss Al, Daisy." Dom said.

"I refuse." I reply. "There is no way in hell that I am kissing Albus Severus Potter, ever."

"If you don't then you'll have to forfeit. If you choose this option then you'll have to pick a dare from The Hat." The room went silent. You could hear people breathing loudly, their hearts beating. You want to know why? Well I'll tell you.

The Hat was designed moments like this. When a person refused to do his or her dare they had to pick out a dare from The Hat.

The Hat is filled with painfully embarrassing acts that you have to do. It can be as easy as flash a stranger/student/professor to walking through the great hall naked, for the entire lunch hour. You also have to accept any punishment that goes along with each dare. I know what you're thinking; can't you just refuse to the dare? Well you could, but you'd be violating the sanctity of party games. It's an un said agreement between players, you're honour bound to do the dare. And anyway what's a Gryffindor without his/her honour and integrity. Anyway the moral of that story is we all have to do some crazy shit.

"I'm back." said a falsetto voice in the door way. We all turned towards the door and there stood James- in all his glory wearing, his mother's underwear on top of his jeans and shirt. He did it. I cannot believe he actually did it.

"So what do you think?" he asked, this resulted in Fred humming and clapping along to the stripper song. This made James walk into the room whilst strutting and hip swishing. Those boys are such show offs. But this wasn't enough, no sir not enough. Conner took some notes from his wallet and started throwing them at James. "I'm making it rain." He cried out.

"Aaand we're moving on now." Potter said. James sat down and Conner and Fred stopped their theatrics. Everyone had returned to looking at me again, "It's time for you to do your dare Hunter."

Declan took The Hat from where it was sitting at the side and pushed it towards me. "Go, a head Hunter." Potter said smirking. So I did. I stuck my hand into The Hat and twirled it around for a while. I finally grabbed a piece of paper and pulled it out. I took my time opening it up, (if I have to suffer so will they). When I opened the paper I froze. Then let out a groan You have got to be kidding me. This is so stupid, why does it always happen to me. "Roxanne Weasley's choice." I knew she was going to say. Everyone knew who she was going to say. It was obvious. Roxy's a big romantic.

"Well personally I would like you to kiss my cousin, in a closet for seven minuets."

"Which one?" I asked. "Rose? Because I would kiss Rosie." I asked paying dumb.

"Not Rosie, my male cousin."

"What James? Well then, come on James. Let's go to the closet." I said continuing my pretence, maybe she'll let me go with James, or anybody else, anybody but him.

"Oh for crying out loud, you have to spend seven minutes in a closet with my cousin Albus Severus Potter." She cried.

"I loathe you Roxanne Weasley." I said

"I love you too. Well then of you go then, of to the closet with you both."

"NO! NO! NEVER!" I shouted. "I WILL NEVER EVER, EVER GO INTO THAT CLOSET!"

"That does wanders for my ego." he said sacasticly.

"I'm not trying to inflate your ego you douche, I really don't want to kiss you." I asked.

"Do you think I want to kiss you?" he shot back.

"Why wouldn't you?I'm awesome." I said flicking my hair back. It was in a ponytail so I had to flick the tail backwards. Let me tell you this, it does not give the desired affect.

"And you say I have a big ego." he said.

"Look guys, I hate to interrupt this love fest you've got going on, but you have to do it because if you don't we get to unleash the Gods of Wrath." James said.

Everyone groaned.

"That stupid nickname James, it isn't going to stick. Just stuck with JFCD."

"Shut up, it will stick."

In unison everybody said. "No it won't."

"JINXS." I shouted. "You owe me a galleon." I said then started laughing.

"Ha ha, whatever Daisy." James said. "You and Al still have to go into that closet and make out."

I looked at Potter then, begrudgingly, got up. He stood up after me. We had no choice but to walk into that closet. The second we got in there the door shut behind us. I turned around to face Potter who, walked in behind me, then I heard the lock click.

"Was that what I think it was?" I asked.

"I don't know." he said. Then he turned and twisted the door nob. I wouldn't open. Those bastards locked the door.

I stood next to him and tried to push the door open, it's seems that our friends thought it would be funny to lock us in the closet.

It's not.

It's not funny at all.

Potter stopped twisting and banging on the door. He walked to the back of the closet. It was quite a small closet (compared to other closets I've seen- not that I've seen many. Of course not..) I didn't though.

"Let me out!" I shouted. I kept banging and banging, but nobody answered me. I heard a feint laugh coming from the other side of the door.

"They're not going to listen to you." Potter said. "They want you in here for seven minuets, so we're going to stay for seven minuets."

"They can hear us; I hear some one laughing and I'm sorry if I don't want to stay in a closet with you for seven minuets."

"Look yeah, they aren't going to let us out till they think we've made out for seven minuets."

I thought about it. "Your right I guess."

"Wait a sec." he said. "Did you just say I'm right. Oh wow. We need to savour this moment into let in sink into our memories."

"Shut up Potter, I said 'I guess'." I said.

"Whatever." He said. Then me lapsed into silence.

"You know." I said after what seemed like hours, but probably only was a few seconds. "We can't let this go in punished."

"Yeah I get you. We have to get them back, but not in the way they think."

"I agree, but I have no idea what you mean by 'not like they think'. They only other thing we could do is let them get a sense of security then get them." I said.

I was thinking of ways to prank them. I went over their conversation in my head then it hit me.

"We become friends."

"What?! I do _not_ see that happening." Potter exclaimed.

"I mean they obviously want us to become friends, otherwise they wouldn't have put us in a closet together. So we 'make up' and become friends. It' simple."

"Why would we want to do what they expect." he said. He's so stupid. Sometimes I wonder how this boy manages to put his trousers on the right way

"Nooo, we trick them into believing that we made up, Dom and Roxy will be happy, Rose and Scorp might be a little suspicious as they are our best friends. But we'll act really friendly and weird, thus resulting in them getting freaked out. They will have to think that they have won and then tomorrow on the train we announce our need to plan a prank on some mutual friends of ours. We don't mention names that way they start getting paranoid and start flinching every time we prank other people, which we will do loads of. We've got to make them beg for the prank. It will be slow torture.

Then, after a month or two, we pull the biggest most embarrassing prank that we can think of and knowing us it will be pretty embarrassing and it will be the perfect revenge. MWAHAHAHAAHA" you have to add an evil cackle at the end on an evil plan.

"Like the way you think Hunter." He said.

"They don't call me a crazy psychotic bitch for no reason." I reply, then I took a bow. "Thank you Potter." I said. But seeing as this Closet doesn't have enough bowing room I ended up hitting Potter with my head.

"Ow!" he said. "You just hit me. Watch where you're putting that head of yours."

He grabbed my bicep. "Well aren't you even going to apologize."

I winced.

"What?" he asked.

"My arm." I reply. "Your hurting my arm."

"What I'm not even gripping you hard." he took his hand of me and pulled up the sleeve. He gasped when he saw the purplish bluish bruise on my arm.

"What the hell happened to your arm? Because I sure as hell didn't do that."

"I fell." I replied.

"You fell." he repeated after me dryly.

"Yeah," I said "I slipped in the bathroom."

"People _don't_ get bruises like that from falling. Or slipping I the bathroom." He said.

"Apparently they _do_." I shot back.

"I'm not stupid who did-" I silenced him. How you ask? Well I kissed him.

Yeah I know I'm not really smart.

Who kisses the boy they hate to make them to shut up? Me apparently.

I really am stupid!


	2. Chapter 2

**Once upon a time... Or seconds after I kissed Albus Potter.**

This has got to be the worst idea I've ever had and I've had some pretty bad ideas. I mean I actually accepted a challenge to go streaking in the Great Hall. Yeah that didn't work out because I didn't want to flash te entite school and show them mi'goods.

But none of those things compare to kissing Albus Potter to shut him up. I should have known that he would be good at that too. Merlins beard I'm stupid, I should have known that this is idiotic. I mean, what kind of_idiot_ makes out with their enemy just to shut them up? Stupid!

This kiss started out very slow and gentle. Our mouths moved in a very slow and sensual manor. His arms moved to my waist; pulling me closer. And closer still till there was no gap between up. I wrapped my arms around his neck; pulling our heads closer. I _needed_ to be closer to him. It was like a primal urge. He moaned against my lips. God, what the hell is wrong with me. Only minuets ago I was shouting at him now I'm kissing him like my life depended on it.

"What are we doing?" he asked breaking away from me.

"We're making out." I replied pulling his head back down to mine. He tried to resist a little eventually he gave in and resumed pulling my closer. The kiss started to speed up; it went from slow and gentle to fast and urgent. My leg wrapped around his waist to pull our bodies closer still.

His hands went to my thighs, stroking up and down till they came to rest on my bottom supporting me; holding me up. He moved forwards till by back was against the wall. I ran my hands through his hair. The door handle rattled. We both froze then jumped apart. I managed to un-wrapped my legs from his waist as fast as I could, without falling over, and fixed up my rumple clothing and I saw Potter doing the same.

The door slammed open. Remember how I said that there wasn't much space in this closet well the door slamming open pushed me(very hard) towards Potter. Yeah that's right I fell on him. Technically no _on_ but against him.

"Ooh lookie here." James said. He was the one who opened the door. "Al and Daisy are in a very _comfortable_position."

"Shut up James, you're the guy wearing his mum's underwear." I said getting of Potter and pushing past him.

I walked back to the circle and sat down in my spot. Dom and Roxy looked at me expectantly.

"Well?" Roxy asked.

"Well what?" I asked her.

"What happened?" she said in a very exasperated tone. Why she's exasperated? I don't know she wasn't the one who made out with Potter. Well if she had that would be incest and not to mention creepy.

"Nothing." I replied.

"What do you mean 'nothing'?" Dom asked.

"Well, nothing happened. What did you expect? That we'd forget all our history and make out?." I replied.

"Yeah nothing apart from the fact that we talked and we decided that it would be better for us if we were friends." Potter said sitting down beside me putting his arm around my shoulder. I stiffened, and then I remembered that this was a bit and Potter was just acting his part. It still weird.

"WHAT?!" Dom and Roxy shouted.

"Inside voices Guys." The ever calm Scorpius Malfoy said.

"Well, as we we're locked in that closet we had to a choice to make; either makes out for seven minutes or talk. We chose talk. We decided that all our efforts would be better put to use if we worked together, that way we would be an unbeatable force"

"An unbeatable force against what?" Dom asked.

"Against people that think it's a good idea to lock us in a closet together." I muttered

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything. Did you hear me say anything Potter?" I asked him.

"No I did not Hunter." He said and he winked at me.

"What was that?" She asked.

"What was what?" Potter replied. And then he winked at me again.

"Stop winking at her!" She screeched.

"Dom calm down." James said. "You're hurting my ears."

"Bu-bu-but Al winked at Daisy." She whimpered. Everyone froze then looked at her like she was crazy.

"Dom I think you need to lie down, your starting to hallucinate." Fred said

"I'm not hallucinating." She said.

"Yes you are," Fred replied. "Like Al would ever wink at Daisy."

"But he did." She whinnied.

"Please Dom, just shh. Ok shh." Fred said putting his arm around her bring her to his chest and stroking her. 

* * *

We played a couple more rounds of truth or dare; Conner, Declan and Roxy still haven't had their turns.

It was Declan's turn to choose, he chose dare.

"I dare you to...-" I said before Potter interrupted me.

"To run outside naked." He finished for me.

"Merlin's beard Potter; you can't let me have anything!" I shouted at him.

"I so _do_ let you have things." I replied.

"You do not!"

"I do to!"

"Do not!"

Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Oh will you both shut up!" Declan shouted at us.

I looked at Potter, "What's crawled up his ass?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Oh bloody hell!" He said exasperated. "We'll I'm going to do Al/-'s dare." He got up and walked outside of the room. Immediately we all jumped up and ran to the window. After a few minutes the pavement outside was bathed in light and out came a butt naked Declan Finnegan. He ran out of the walk way and shouted "I'M AWESOME!"

"Get back inside you idiot!" Shouted Mrs Beatrice from next door.

"WHATEVER!" He shouted back at her; then he made his way inside. Before he made it all the way inside James and Fred snapped a few pictures.

When the front door slammed shut we all made our way back to the floor. Five minutes later he walked back in. He slowly made his way back to his spot and sat down. He looked around.

"I am never ever ever doing that again. That was the single most embarrassing thing I have ever done." Declan said.

"Really, even more embarrassing than what happened at that ice cream parlour." Connor said smirking.

"You promised you'd never mention that." Declan said.

"Whatever lil'bro." Conner said still smirking.

"Hey Al, Why didn't you tell me about the hag next door." Declan said to Potter changing the subject.

"Yeah I _so_ didn't know that Mrs Beatrice sits by her window every day from nine to ten staring at the stars. My bad."

"You douche! Anyways so how bad?" He asked no one in particular.

"How bad is what?" James asked him.

"How many and how bad?" He asked right back.

"Of what?" James asked feinting confusion.

"Pictures! How many and how bad."

"Oh that. Yeah we got five really good ones and five not so good ones." He said. "And Fred recorded the whole thing, we're thinking Wiz Tube." He said wiz tube in a high voice.

"You wouldn't." He said.

"Actually we would." Fred smirking.

"I hate to break this love vest but its 9:30 and we still need to watch some movies. So yeah; can we move on?" Connor said.

"Yeah whatever I do believe it's your turn Connor my dear brother."

"Go on then; hit me with your best shot."

"I dare you to kiss James." I blurted out before anyone could interrupt me.

"It's not your turn Daisy, it's mine." Declan said. "And I say you have to kiss Mrs Beatrice."

"Eww!" I said. "That's disgusting, awesome." I smirked.

"Eww! No! I refuse to kiss that hag."

"Do you forfeit?" I asked. Everyone leaned in to hear his reply.

"Hell no! I'm not stupid, whatever I pick out of The Hat will be worst, and so I'll kiss the hag."

"Are you implying that I'm stupid?" I asked.

"Sorry I didn't means to make implications; you're stupid." He said.

"Whatever you idiot; go kiss Mrs Beatrice." Then I pointed at the door and smirked.

"How are we going to know that you've done it?" Dom asked.

"We'll go with him." James and Fred said at the same time. Those boys are like really freaky messed up fraternal twins.

"Ok then go; we'll be waiting." Potter said.

They got up and left the room. The returned ten minutes later panting and out of breathe. It's like they've been running. "What happened to you three?" Potter asked

"We had to run from her dog." James said in-between breathes.

"Why?" Potter asked.

"Well this idiot here-" he pointed at Conner who was leaning on the door trying to catch his breath. "Thought it would be fun to poke her dog; the dog obviously didn't share the same state of mind. He then proceeded to chase us around the yard. Finally we managed to get inside." He finished. Then they all walked in to the room fully energised again and sat down.

"Did he do the dare?" Dom asked them.

"Ooh yeah." James said. "Oh he did the dare. He opened that door and-"

"-Kissed the hell out of her." Fred finished.

"We even got it on video." James said.

"Brill!" I exclaimed. "I wanna see, I wanna see." He showed me the video of Conner kissing the old lady next door. "Eww that's rank." I said.

After that Roxy did her dare and we decided to watch 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre.' We only came to this conclusion after a very heated debate. Roxy and Dom wanted to watch Rom-Com, James and Fred wanted to watch a comedy film, Conner wanted to watch one of the many superhero movies; but Potter and I won with a horror movie. yeah shocker we have something in common.

During the movie, Roxanne and Dominique went to lily's room into sleep. They claim that they were 'making a stand' against the movie, but really they were just scared. Halfway through the movie James disappeared under one of the blankets we had brought into the living room and her never surfaced again. Scorp, Conner and Declan went into the kitchen to 'get more popcorn' they were never seen again. That's sounds like a bit from a horror movie. Rose flat out refused to watch the movie. She's a pacifist she doesn't approve of any form of violence at all. Even in movies. And Fred, well Fred disappeared. He does that a lot he disappears and appears, in the most unfortunate place, more than The Doctor does. That left Potter and I all alone. After a long debate and argument we ended up sitting next to each other. Let's just say I wasn't actually pleased with that especially since he kept asking me questions during the movie. You don't ever talk during a movie, I hate it.

"Are you scared?" he asked.

"No." I scoffed. "This isn't scary."

"Really?" he asked and raised an eyebrow. "What is then?"

"Vintage horror movies from like the 70's, those are the bomb." Oh and not forgetting Twilight."

"Twilight?" He asked. "What the hell?"

"It's so bad it scares me. If you want to torture me make me watch those vampires sparkle." I shivered. "It's so bad." I whispered.

He laughed, "You are so weird, most teenage girls love all that 'Team Edward' Team Jacob' crap."

"I'm not most girls and Edward wins, Jacob gets his revenge by getting with Edwards only daughter. There is no competition."

He laughed again. "Ok ok, it this isn't scary then tell me your favourite scary moment in a movie."

"Urm… favourite moment…" I paused taking a moment to think about it. "Ok, have you seen _The Shining_?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I watched bunch of Stephan Prince's movies last year. I tried to get Lily and James to watch then to, but they refuse to watch anything not made in this decade and not in HD."

"I asked if you had seen the movie I didn't ask for your life story." I said.

"Whatever."

"Anyway, there's that scene where Jack breaks down the bathroom door and say 'Here's Johnny'. Well that has to be my favourite moment in a movie."

"Yeah that was pretty awesome."

"What's yours?" I asked him.

The thought about it for a minute, "Ok, it's also an old horror movie. The prom scene in _Carrie_ where she goes ape shit on everyone."

"Oh heck yes; that was amazing. I always wanted telekinetic powers after watching that."

"Ok." He said. "What's your favourite action adventure movie?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious."

"Well curiosity killed the cat."

"Well this cat has nine lives."

We both cracked up laughing.

"That was honestly the stupidest I have ever heard."

"Yeah it was pretty stupid."

"Just like you." He scoffed and pushed at my arm. I winced. He hit my bruise. It was still tender. I tried to cover up the wince with a sneeze but he had seen it already. He grabbed my arm and rolled the sleeve of my shirt. He looked at the bruise.

"Who did this?" he asked.

"No one." I replied as I tried to shake my hand free of his grip but he just held on tighter.

"Who did this?" he asked again his face completely void of any emotion. I didn't say anything.

"Who did this?" He said more forcefully.

"No one did anything to me Potter; I slipped at home and banged my arm on a cupboard." Truthfully this happened. Well sort of.

"You don't need to lie, just tell me." He said. "This looks like somebody punched you."

"Well that just shows what you know." I said. "Because nobody punched me." He looked at me

"If you are not going to tell me then fine." He let go of my arm.

"Anyway, why do you care?" I asked him.

"I don't care." He said.

"Yeah I think you do, I think that you care about me." I teased.

"No I do not care!" he exclaimed. He turned away from me and faced the screen. "Let's just finish watching the movie."

A few minutes had gone by when he turned around and said "If it was nothing then why did you kiss me?"

Aah that minor detail I forgot about. "I was trying to distract you from the whole bruise think; I don't like answering personal things."

"Ummhhm, yeah sure that's it." He said sarcastically.

"Oh whatever." I said.

"You know what I think?" he asked.

"No I don't and I don't care." I said

"I think that you wanted to kiss me." He said.

"Now that's just stupid. Why would I want to do that." I asked

"Because you want me." He said smirking

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do."

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do."

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do."

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do."

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do."

"You know what this is just stupid. We aren't agreeing anything. Let's finish the movie and sleep."

"I win."

"No you don't"

"Yeah I do."

"No you don't"

"Yeah I do."

"No you don't"

"Yeah I do."

"I am not doing this again. Let's watch the movie"

"We could do that or we could make out?" he phrased it as a question

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah you want me-"

"-I don't want you." I said interrupting.

"-and I think you're a pretty good snog, so we should make out." He continued as if I hadn't said anything. Classy.

"I don't want to. We are watching the movie then going to sleep."

"You'll give in Hunter, they always give in."

"No I will not." I said.

"Yes you will." He replied.

"No I will not." I said again.

"Want to bet?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok if I can get a kiss from you by the end of September, you have to give me 50 galleons."

"And if you lose you give me 50."

"Deal." He said.

And that was that; the start to the biggest mistake I will probably make in my teenage life. 


	3. Chapter 3

Once upon a time… or the morning after.

Waking up the next morning I almost closed my eyes and went back to sleep. I felt incredibly comfortable. I can't even remember going to bed but I must have because there is no way that the floor is this comfortable. I snuggled closer to the pillow I seemed to be sleeping on and cuddling. I don't usually do that, maybe that's why this is so comfortable. I should conduct an experiment. I inwardly moaned, I do not want to wake up. I will probably never go to sleep and wake up feeling this comfortable again. Yes it's that good. I felt something tug at my waist. I felt something tighten around my waist; pulling me closer. Wait a sec... Pillows don't pull people closer. Pillows don't do anything.

Ahem ahem. I thought I heard someone cleared there throat above me but that can't be, nobody wakes me up in the without dire consequences.

Ahem ahem! The throat clearing was getting louder and more annoying.

"Wake up you lazy bastards!" shouted a voice above me.

I opened my eyes and blinked to adjust to the sudden brightness. I saw the gang staring down at me. "What the hell are you guys doing?" I groaned out rubbing my eyes.

"We should be asking you the questions." James said.

"What do you mean?" I said trying to get up but something wrapped around my waist kept me trapped me down. I turned my head around and saw what was weighing me down. I'll give you one clue. It's a boy. Yep that's right Albus Potter. That extremely comfortable pillow was Albus Freaking Potter's chest. Yep his chest. Albus freaking Potter. I just cuddled unto Albus freaking Potter. ALBUS FREAKING POTTER. I groaned out loud and laid my head back on Albus Potter's chest. I closed my we'd hoping that when I opened them this would have been a bad dream; because there is no way I would willingly sleep on Albus Potter.

I opened my eyes and looked up. They were still there. So much for dreaming. I nudged Potter's side trying to get him to let go of me.

"Five more minutes Lily." He mumbled his arm tightening around my waist. I nudged him again, "Five more minutes." He mumbled again turning on his side to face me. Instead of nudging him I punched him in the gut with all the power I could muster in this really awkward position. I ended up hurting myself more than I hurt him. But I managed to sufficiently get his attention. His eyes snapped open and, they blinked to adjust to the sudden change in lighting, he saw my face and he jumped up and screamed.

"What the hell are you doing?" He shouted.

"What am I doing?" I asked. "What are you doing feeling up innocent girls in their sleep?"

"Feeling up innocent girl? Me? More like you attacking _me_ in _my_ sleep."

"Oh get over yourself Potter; you are _NOT_ that bloody attractive, ok, not everyone wants to maul you in your sleep. I would rather have woken up in a bed not on you."

"Oh please, you love me secretly. I bet you felt so comfortable because you want me."

"Urm... Who said anything about comfortable?"

"Well your arms where really tight around my waist."

"Other way around douche."

"Now we're calling each other names? Real mature."

"You can talk about mature."

"Please we all know I'm more mature than you."

"Puh! That's the funniest thing I have ever heard. You mature" I said laughing.

"Says the girl who went streaking in the great hall."

"That was a dare! And you can talk about mature you went and made fart noises in potions for a week."

"Oh well you..."

"Oh shut up!" James shouted. "What the he'll happened here?"

"You tell us." I said.

"Yeah, I mean last thing I remember was..." He stopped and turned to look at me. Then he smirked. "I know what happened."

"What? Tell me what happened?" I asked. "Because I have no idea, the last thing _I_ remember was... Ahh crap!" I stopped and started remembering the bet. That stupid bet, that why he's smirking. Douche. I said. "Do not say a word Potter."

"Why?" He said still smirking. "What you don't want then to know your little secret?"

"There is no secret?"

"Oh my god will you please tell us why you guys were sleeping together?"

"Well." he said.

"Shut up." I growled.

"It all started when, Hunter here decide to k-"I lunged at him as he didn't see it coming I landed on top of him

"I said shut up." I looked down at him.

He pushed me off him. "God get off me, this what I meant last night."

"Oh shut up!" I shouted.

"Ok guys we don't need to know; just get up we need to leave in three hours."

I pushed myself of the ground. "I'm going to shower." I said and walked out the door. Enough of that awkwardness.

***

I stood in the kitchen staring at the fridge. When the Potters said we could hold our sleepover here I assumed they would have stocked the fridge and cupboards, but apparently not. We have to leave in one and a half hours and there is no food. I looked at the eggs and milk; I could make an omelette. But there isn't enough eggs for everyone to have some and only making one would cause a problem I have no intention in dealing with right now. I shut the fridge and walked to the cupboards. I opens one and stared at it, there was practically nothing but Flour, vanilla essence and baking powder. That's it that's all there is in the cupboard. I swear Mrs Potter said that there was food before they left.

"What are you doing?"  
I turned around and saw Potter leaning on the door with his arms crossed.

"Well." I said. "I'm looking for something to eat."

"Oh ok." He said not moving from where he stood.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked

"Dom and Roxy are still getting ready."

"Still?"

"Yeah, the boys are playing cards upstairs and Rose and Scorp are doing whatever it is that they do."

"Oh cool, anyway there is nothing in these cupboards but flour, milk and eggs."

"Didn't mum say she was going to restock the cupboards with food before she left?"

"Yeah she did, but there's nothing here."

"Ohh I know what happened; Conner, Declan and Scorp where down here yesterday during the movie."

"Stupid boys now there's nothing for breakfast." Potter walked in and stood next to me. He looked thoughtful, then he looked down at me.

"Well, you could make pancakes." He said.

"Pancakes?" I questioned. "Do you know how to make pancakes?"

"No, but I assume you put the flour, eggs and milk into a bowl and mix it. Then pour it into a frying pan to cook. It's really easy, I've seen my mum do it just about a million times." He said.

"Oh Potty nothing is easy if you've never done it before." I said.

"Well it's a good thing I've done it before then." He replied with a grin.

"But you just said..." I paused realising what he meant. I slapped his arm. "You are disgusting I don't need to know that." Not that I didn't know, nearly all of the school knows of Potter and sexual prowess.

"Ouch that actually hurt."

"Whatever you big baby." I walked to the cupboard labelled plates and bowls, Mrs Potter is really organised. Everything in her kitchen is labelled she says that 'It's so people can find things easily' but everyone that knows her will tell you that ever since James came along she's been a little bit of a neat freak. I mean even the compartments in the fridge are labelled.

I opened the cupboard and took out a large plastic mixing bowl and yes it said mixing bowl on it. I opened the draw beside the cupboard and took out a Wisk. I turned to Potter, "Well let's get cooking."

"What? Me too?" He asked.

"Yes you too, who else is going to help me."

"I can't help you, I don't know the first thing about making pancakes."

"I thought that it was 'really easy' and that you've seen your mother do it 'a million times'?"

"That does not mean that I can cook them. I can't cook, I burnt toast once."

"God Potter." I scoffed, "You really are useless."

"I am not useless." he replied.

"Well then prove it." I said. "Make some pancakes with me." He looked reluctant for a second then he said.

"Yes, ok then."

I put the bowl on the table with the spoon. "So what comes first?" I asked.

"Urm...Don't we just put it all in and stir?"

"Well I don't know, you're the idiot who has - quote UN quote- 'seem my mum do it just about a million times'!"

"Well _obviously_ I have no clue what to do!"

"Do you ever have a clue?!"

"Oh shut up smarty pants!"

"Great come back Potter!" I scoffed "Smarty pants! Merlin." I shook my head.

"Look since neither one if us knows what to do, let's pour in the flour, milk and the eggs. Then we stir and hope for the best." he said

"Eh." I said and shrugged my shoulder. "It's not like we've got a better idea."

We proceeded to put all the ingredients into the bowl and attempted to stir. Let's just say it was not easy. Who know flour could fly.

"Let me stir Hunter, you're making a mess."

"Ok then let's see you try and do it better." I almost instantly regretted it. Let's just say Potter is not the most gentle of mixers.

It took a while but he had managed to mix it all together. Not very well though, the mixture was exceedingly lumpy and a lot of the flour ended up on us or on the surfaces.

"Well." Potter said spooning the mixture. "Let's cook it?"

"Yes Potter now we cook the 'batter' no need to act so unsure about it."

"Well I don't know, Mums batter never turned out like this."

"Well your mother is a mother she's had years to perfect the perfect pancake making skills."

"Well when your mother makes then who do they turn out."

I scoffed, "That's assuming that my stepmother cooks, she doesn't do manual labour we have a chef and I can guarantee that chef's pancake batter does not have lumps."

"Ooh look at you little Miss Rich Girl with your fancy chef."

"Shut up and let's cook this."

"So what's next?" He asked.

"Get a frying pan and wash it, then put it on the stove. Turn the stove on and then let the water evaporate off."

"I thought you've never done this before?" he asked while taking the pan out of the cupboard and washing it.

"I haven't but I'm just using common sense. I mean how else are we going to cook then?"

He paused, contemplating what I had just said, then he said "Makes sense."

"Of cause it makes sense you idiot, that's why it's called common sense. I have no idea why you had to pause and think it through. Idiot." I scoffed.

"Whatever." he said. He went to the cupboard and took out the frying pan. He washed and placed it on the stove. He turned the stove on then turned to face me.

"Why are we doing this again?" He asked.

"Because we are hungry." I replied

"But shouldn't everyone else at least help."

"Urm yeah ok like any of them will be bothered to cook."

"Fine, what's next? Do we just pour in the butter?" He turned and looked at the pan again.

"Butter it, you can't make pancakes without buttering it idiot."

"I would really appreciate it if you would stop calling me an idiot. I don't like it." He said walking to the fridge to get the butter.

"Well it's a good think I don't care about what you like then, isn't it?"

He took the lid of the butter and peered inside it.  
"There's hardly any left."

"Is there enough to make some pancakes?"

"We'll see."

He took the butter and spread it on the pan. "What's next?" he asked.

"Pour in the batter." I replied. He picked up the bowl and started pouring the batter.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted.

He looked up at me confused. "Pouring in the batter like you said."

"Yeah but you're only supposed to pour in a little bit and with a ladle-would you please quit pouring!"

"Ok ok stop shouting." He placed the nearly empty bowl on the surface next to him.

"I wouldn't have to shout if you weren't such an idiot."

"Would you please stop shouting at me!"

"Well look whose shouting now!"

"I'm only shouting because you're shouting!"

"Potter is the pan supposed to be letting out black smoke?" He turned and focused his attention back onto the pan then he quickly went to get a spatula and attempted to flip the pancake. Obviously this didn't work. As he tried to flip the over-sized pancake it started to break and crumble. Still though, Potter persevered and continued to flip the pieces round to their other-side. I stood there watching him as he took the pancake bits out and put them on a plate. He turned the heat and went to grab two forks from the cutlery tray in the cupboard and offered one to me. I stared at it unsure of whether or not I actually wanted to taste the mess we'd made.

"Well take it then." He said jabbing the fork in my direction. I snatched it from his hand and moved next to him.

"Bon appetite." I said whilst using the fork to cut a small bit off. I think thy both of us knew that it wouldn't taste good. I licked it with the tip of my tongue a few times before actually putting it inside my mouth. I chewed it slowly. Huh, that's odd it actually tastes quiet ni-urgg I spoke to soon. The taste was horrible. I tasted like wet dog, don't even ask me how I know how wet dog tastes like. In sync both Potter and I spat out the pancake bits we had chewed.

"Urg what was that?" Potter asked scraping his tongue with his fingers.

"I don't know, it tasted like wet dog." I replied.

"Never again." Potter groaned.

"Never again." I agreed.

"How did we mess up one of the best foods out there?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is that we should get rid of this disaster before anyone sees It."

"Why?" he questioned.

"Do you really want people to see this?" I gestured to the pancake (and I'm using that term very _very_ loosely. "Or even taste it?"

He paused then said "Yeah ok, what do you suggest we do with it?"

"Bin it and fast I think I hear someone on the stairs." I grabbed the mix and Potter grabbed the plate and we dashed for the bin. Big mistake. You see I was by the surface next to the cooker and potter was standing by the surface opposite. So when we both turned around to head for the bin we collided. Our heads hit and we dropped the plate and bowl that we were carrying.

"OW!" Potter said clutching his head. "What the hell is your head made of? Rocks."

"You can talk, you've freaking broken me." I said clutching my own head.

"Aww man." He said looking at the ground, the plate and bowl had smashed and the batter and 'pancake' had mixed into some undistinguishable mess. "Look what you've done?" He said accusingly.

"What I've done? Me? What are you talking about, it's your fault. You're the one who banged into me!" I shot back.

"What?! I so did _NOT_ bang into you. I was-wait I'm not fighting with you we need to get this mess cleared up" he said and he bent down and started to pick up the glass. I took a deep breath and bent down to help him. I reached out and grabbed a piece of glass but instead of grabbing a piece of glass I had grabbed Potters hand. A shot off electricity shot through my hand. I looked at our hands together, and then looked up. Potter was staring at me, his eyes betraying no emotion. I don't know how long we were there staring at each other; it could have seconds, minuets or even hours. The electricity in the air around us was deafening. I don't know who leaned but next thing I know there was only a hair breathe distance between our lips. I didn't know why but I felt like I needed to kiss him, not want but need. Our lipsp almost touch when...

"Oh woo hoo hoo, what have we got here?" we leaped apart and jumped up. We turned to see James standing by the door.

"N-n-nothing." I sputtered. This just got very awkward.

"Yeah nothing's going on." Potter said.

James raised his eyebrow. "Really? Huh then why is there a big mess on the floor?"

"Well..." I started.

"We were making pancakes..." Potter continued

"We'd made one and then we dropped the batter and the one we'd made..." I continued for him.

"So we were on the ground trying to pick up the glass." Potter finished.

There was a long pause. A very very long pause.

"Ok then." James said very slowly. "I'm not going to pretend I understand, _soo_ moving on. When you've done with whatever that is, Mum called and said that she's bringing breakfast and we leave in an hour."

"Ok then James." Potter said then he turned to me. "I guess we'd better clean this up Hunter."

"Urm... Yeah sure whatever." I replied. 

* * *

After cleaning the mess in the kitchen Potter and went our separate ways. We ignored each other as Mrs Potter put the breakfast on the table. We ignored each other whilst everyone talked and laughed. And we ignored each other on the ride to the train station. We even kept trying not to glance at each other. Of course this failed and we ended up glancing at each other every five minutes or so. I would go something like this, I would look at him and when he turned to look at me would turn away and vice versa. God knows why I mean we only almost kissed.

Of course it's a big deal. Potter and I don't go around almost kissing each other. We don't go from not wanting to even breathe the same air to kissing and almost kissing in 24 hours. I knew it! The apocalypse id nigh, we're all going to die. Or, you know, it could just be hormones and that sexual tension thing Dom keeps going on about.

She's says, "You guys have so much chemistry and sexual tension."

And then I say "Go to hell, sexual tension is just something that people make up whenever they want to hook up with someone."

Then an argument occurs. But, maybe she's right. Maybe she'd been right all along. I mean I've seen the rom-coms, the lead actor and actress don't like each other at the start then slowly they start to become attracted to each other. It would explain the weird behaviour in the kitchen when I wanted to kiss Albus Potter.

Anyway, this lead to some more awkward hormone filled moments in the train. It was the domino effect. One event lead to another which lead to the amazing finally which leaves you looking at the whole thing in wonder. Except our situation was a little different. Remember the plan we came up with, well phase one is about to commence. We had just found a compartment when Declan suggested that we lay a game of exploding snap, this started an argument on who would go first. Thus started the round of "I'll go first and then you can face the winner."

I wasn't in the mood so I took my book out and started to read. I was getting to a really good part when I felt something press up against my side. I shut my book and turned to face the person sitting next to me. Just my like, it was Potter.

He bent his head down slyly to whisper to in my ear. "Let's start phase one." I opened my book and pretended that I was still reading.

"What now?" I whispered back.

"Yes now. We should do it before we get any closer to school so that we have enough time to come back and change without being to suspicious." He whispered.

"Ok I have no idea what you just said, but I'm game. Let's go." I put my book away and waited till potter had stood up; then I followed in suit. We had managed to get to the door when we were stopped.

"Where are you two going?" we both turned around and faced everyone. I opened my mouth and was about to speak when potter spoke.

"We're going to plan a prank on some friends who thought it would be fun to make us go in a closet for seven minutes and make out."

Then he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the compartment and down the hall into an empty compartment. The second we entered the compartment he dropped my arm and turned to shut the door. When he faced me again he was grinning. I hate that grin. It makes him look too attractive.

"That was perfect." He said. "We've got them right where we wanted them."

"What?" I asked momentarily forgetting the plan. "Oh right the plan. Yeah good call."

"Yeah." He said. He walked to the seat by the window and sat down. I followed and sat opposite him. We sat there for a while in silence. In very _very _awkward silence. "Sooo." I said. "What's first?" h

"Huh? What?" he asked.

"The first prank?" I relpied.

"Oh yeah was thinking something along the lines of." He told me his idea. It was pretty good.

"Oh that's brilliant. Not too big to get us into too much trouble and not too small that it's easily forgotten."

"Yeah-oh my god will you stop that?"

"Stop what?" I asked genuinely confused.

"Stop looking at me that."

"Like what? I'm genuinely confused." I replied.

"Stop looking at me like you want me to kiss you." He said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know; the lip biting, the constant looking at my lips. Stop it!" He exclaimed.

"I am not doing any of that, I don't want you to kiss me." I shot back.

"Really?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yes really." I shot. I really hate the eyebrow lift.

"Well then explain why you were about to kiss me in the kitchen before."

"I wasn't trying to kiss you, _you _were trying to kiss _me._"

"Yeah that's why you grabbed my hand."

"It was an accident I was trying to pick up some glass."

"Yeah likely story, you probably really want me to kiss you."

"I don't!" I shouted. Only when I felt his breath on my forehead I realised that we'd moved and were now standing chest to chest in front of each other.

"Mmh." He said. I found my hands working their way up and around his neck. His were on my hip.

"What are we doing?" he breathed out.

"Just shut up." I said and kissed him. After a few seconds he broke off from me.

"You do realise that you lose?" he said.

"I don't care." I replied and pulled his lips back down to mine.

Yeah it seems I'll always end up in this position. With my lips attached to Potters while he presses me up against a wall with my legs wrapped around Potters waist. Man I sound like a slut.

Bloody hormones.


	4. Chapter 4

Once upon a time... Or a week later...

It has been almost a week since that 'incident' on the train. One very awkward week. After we broke apart things became really awkward. When we broke apart we spent a few minutes fixing our clothes and hair. Taking as much time as possible so we wouldn't have to look at each other and acknowledge what we just did. Then we spent a few minutes staring at each other in silence; can you say awkward. Then Potter did this weird moon walk out of the compartment. Since then, Potter and I haven't talked to each other. Whenever we're in the same room he does the weird moon walk out of the room. Why? I don't know, I just assume it's because he an odd fellow.

Unless, of course, we had classes together then he'd find the seat furthest away from me and sit there. Not that this was any different to how he acted before we made out like monkeys, it's just more awkward now. We haven't even argued in almost a week! This is the longest time ever between fights. I'm getting stressed. And I don't like stress. It's like I need the daily (and occasionally hourly) fights with Potter to calm me down.

People are starting to notice that something's up. There's even been speculation as to why we've not been fighting.

WARNING: They're all stupid and make no sense at ALL!

Speculation #1 we had a fight really big before school started, so big that we aren't talking. I don't see how this could even be a reason. There is no fight big enough that can stop me from shouting at Potter some more.

Speculation #2 we had sex and now there's no more sexual tension. ٍDon't even. Like I would have sex with Potter, and as if the only reason we fight is because of 'sexual tension'. I won't deny it could be one reason but it's not the only reason.

And my personal favourite.

Speculation #3 we've been kidnapped and replaced by clones that don't have any memory of ever fighting with one another. This one is by far the stupidest.

Clones? Seriously, this school never seizes to surprise me. When Dom was sick at breakfast they we're saying that she's pregnant with a half mermaid baby because she'd been drinking a lot of water. Getting information from the Hogwarts gossip train is like playing Chinese whispers, some idiot is always changing the rumour into something outrageously different from the original. For example 'I like ice cream' becomes 'I eat dragon poop'

I really have to do something about it, I cannot let this go on. Eventually people are going to start asking me questions. What am I supposed to tell them? Oh we made out in the train and have-since then-decided to ignore each other. Anyway I can't ignore him for long, I seem to be more 'stressed' and 'agitated' since Potter and I stopped talking. Yeah Rose and Scorp keep saying that I need to 'calm down'. I hate that phrase 'calm down' it doesn't do anything but get you more agitated. And I still haven't given him his money so I'll probably need to do that soon. Just to get it over and done with. Yeah I'll probably give him his money today, yeah that should do it. That should fix everything.

Hopefully.

XxX

You'd think that I would feel slightly nervous; as I walked to the Great Hall. But I didn't, I needed to restore normalcy in our awkward relationship. O was a woman on a mission and nothing could stop me.

Who would have thought that I would need Potter to distress me? Not me for sure. Dear god this is going to be very weird.

I walked into the Great Hall and sat next to Rose. "Sup Rose." I said.

"Hey Daisy." She replied. I grabbed some toast and started buttering it. When I was done, I took the bag of money out of my pocket. Yeah, we still carry money in bags. You'd think that someone would have invented galleons in the form of notes already. Carrying a bag of coins around is impractical and heavy. Those Muggles have one up on us.

I placed the bag of money in front of Potter. "You won; here's your money." He looked at me surprised, then he smirked.

"See I knew I would win."

"Whatever Potter." I said.

"I won." he bragged. "Nananana I won. I won."

"Shut up, Potter."

"No I don't think I will. I won, oh yeah I wo-on." he said in a sing song voice. It's really really annoying.

"Shut up." I said through clenched teeth.

"Make me." He said still smirking.

"Well you asked for it." I grabbed the pitcher of pumpkin juice and dumped it on his head.

"What the fuck Hunter?!" He shouted.

"You asked for it; I told you to shut up, I guess you should have listened." I said smirking.

He glowered at me then growled. Next think I know a bowl of porridge was dumped on my head. "And I guess you asked for that too."

"That's it Potter." I said, then I grabbed my toast and rubbed it on his hair. He took an omelette and threw it at me.

I ducked and it hit a random Ravenclaw behind me. That Ravenclaw threw at someone else in Ravenclaw, they thee it at a Hufflepuff. Thus began a massive food fight.

I glared at Potter. "This is all your fault."

"My fault? How is this my fault?" He said whilst dodging a flying plate of toast.

"Well, if you had stop talking when I asked you to; this would have never started meaning that this." I gestured to the chaos around us. "Is your fault." I had to repeatedly dodge flying pieces of food since we started this conversation.

"It's so not my fault." He said.

"Yes it is." I shot back.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"STOP!" Shouted Professor McGonagall. That's when a piece of pudding someone was throwing landed smack down on her chest.

"Potter, Hunter how dare you cause such chaos? My office now!" She shouted.

"But Professor-."

"I said NOW!"

XxX

"I don't know what's gotten into you two. One minute you're ignoring each other - and giving the teachers the peace and quiet they need from you two, the next you're causing school wide food fight's in the Great Hall?" Being in McGonagall's office again getting yelled at was surprisingly refreshing. It makes you wonder whether I started that food fight on purpose. Yeah of course I started that on purpose. Was there really any doubt?

It's nice to have things back to a semblance of normal.

"...Hunter."

"What?" I asked.

"Are you even listening to me?" Professor asked.

"Yes." I said.

She scoffed, yeah that's right Professor McGonagall scoffs you heard it here first. "God I haven't had this much trouble from two people like you since... well since your grandparents Mr Potter." She had this look of realisation in her eyes. That's scary. Well it looks scary. She looks like she's going to cause trouble. That's not something you want to witness.

"But anyway you'll both be serving three weeks detention starting tomorrow. Be in the trophy room at 9:00 pm. You may leave."

"Three weeks but Professor." Potter groaned.

"No buts Mr Potter; the second you decided to trash the Great Hall you signed yourselves to any form of punishment I deemed fit."

"But it wasn't even my fault she started."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Stop. I don't care who started it you're both doing the detentions."

"But-." He said.

"No!"

"Prof-"

"No! Now go class."

We stood up and walked out the door. On the way to our first official muggle studies lesson, we walked in silence till Potter said, "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked.

"Kiss me."

"Well it's not that I like you or anything, I'm just going to chalk it up to hormones and sexual tension."

"Oh okay then." We walked the rest of the way in silence.

XxX

We walked into muggle studies and stopped. I looked around everyone was staring at us.

"Ah Mr Potter, Miss Hunter welcome to class. You'll find your seats are right at the front of the class. Please sit in them. Thank you."

We walked in and sat down in our assigned seating. We moved our stools so that they were as far away from each other as possible. Potter left out a disgruntled groan. "You got something to say?" I asked

"Yeah I do, I really don't like you." He snarled.

"Well I don't like you either dip wad."

"Oh please, you love me really."

"Oh yeah sure I love you." I said sarcastically.

"For the love of god please stop." The professor said. "You two are really starting to annoy me. You and your friends almost destroyed the school last year with your unnecessary bickering and pranking and you almost took down the Great Hall this morning. The previous muggle studies teacher and every other staff members warned me about you two." He shook his head.

"It seems Mr Potter trouble runs in your family. I've had the pleasure of meeting your older brother last night." he shivered. "You two better not bring any of that nonsense into my lesson. You will leave all that outside my class room. You are not to fight or argue in this class. You're in your OWL year, a very very important yeah. You need to stop bickering and start thinking about you future. You need to stop trying to destroy this school and concentrate that energy into doing better in school. If you fight in my lesson it will be an instant detention. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." We said. Then we glared at each other.

"All righty then, firstly we need to talk about the change in the syllabus. This year there is something different being done this time. The school board have only allowed this to happen on trial because it's very risky and could go horribly wrong but hopefully it won't. First things first there will be no exam for this subject."

The whole class cheered. "Hold your horses, I'm not finished. Instead there will be-as the muggles call it, 'coursework'. This means that you will have a series of tasks to complete, all of which will add up to form your end of year OWL grade. Some of the tasks will seem slightly unorthodox or just plain pointless; but the School Board have decided that these are the things you'll have to complete. And trust me when I say that by the end of this you'll be praying for an exam." He paused and looked around at everyone taking in everyone's faces.

"Usually in Muggle studies you'll study muggle and muggle things. After a long and boring argument with the Board, Professor Dean and I managed to convince them to allow us to- instead of studying Muggle, to study like them. But only in a one year trial run. If you guys succeed and do well then this subject will be continued to be taught this way, if not well..." his voice trailed off.

"Anyway moving on, I'm Professor Turner and I'm the new muggle studies teacher." he waved his wand and the papers on his desk started handing themselves out.

"You will see." he continued. "In front three different sheets of paper. Each piece of paper has a list on it; the first is a list of subjects we are to study, the second is a list of tasks each individual will have to complete, the third a list of tasks to be completed in pairs and the last is a list of things you'll have to complete in a group. You have to complete all the tasks that have been selected from actual muggle classes that muggle kids you age will be doing so don't complain. Do it and do it well there is no reason that you cannot get an O or E." He looked at us again taking in our facial expressions.

"There are 18 tasks to complete that means six on each list and there are 6 subjects. You have eleven months to complete these lists so I won't accept 'I had no time'. Now, I'm going to say this and say it once, it doesn't matter which list you complete first or in which order the lists are completed in. By that I mean, for example take the individual list, you can complete task 1 then task 6. I don't care as long as it's done."

"First things first, the person sitting next to you is your official partner for this entire year. No exceptions." He said.

I groaned. "But Sir that's not fair. I didn't choose to sit here, you made me. I absolutely cannot work with Albus Potter."

"No exceptions Miss Hunter."

"But-"

"No."

"But Sir-" Potter decided that now was the time for him to argue.

"No Mr Potter, no means no. okay, no exceptions. You chose to cause a disruption in the Great Hall, you were late to my lesson so now you have to face the consequences. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Sir." We both said.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." He gave Potter and me a significant look. "The person sitting next to you is your partner for this entire year, meaning all the paired activates are to be done with said partner so get comfortable with them; you'll be spending a lot of time together."

"So the first subject-" he turned to write on the board, "-Is computer studies. You'll each be given a computer and those of you who don't know how to use one will be shown don't worry. You'll be told what needs to be done the faster you complete the tasks the more time you get to use the computers for your own purposes."

"But Professor muggle products don't work well at Hogwarts due to the magical interference; so how are we going to use them?" Rose asked from the back of the classroom. She's so lucky she has Scorpius as her as a partner, someone she can actually stand.

"Well Miss Weasley, this room has had many many charms placed upon it so that muggle products will work in this room, of course it's only temporary and the charms will need to be renewed termly. But for now it works so don't worry about it. The lesson will begin with me giv-" He was interrupted by the bell going off. "Well I guess we'll have to continue this on Monday." We all stood up and gathered our things so that we could leave. "Potter Hunter stay behind for a minute I want to talk to you."

Once the class had left he turned to us. "Look, I really don't want us to have a bad relationship okay. I need to know that you'll leave whatever bullshit argue you're going through outside-don't look at me like the Miss Hunter yeah I said bullshit get over it. In this lesson; you don't fight, you don't and you sure as hell don't interrupt me when I'm talking." He looked at me when he said this, I sheepishly looked at the ground. "Next lesson I want to see changes, no more of this non sense that went on today. Am I clear?"

"Yes Sir." We mumbled.

"I said am I clear?"

"Yes Sir." We said much louder.

"Good, now get to lesson. If your teacher asks why you're late just tell them you were with me."

"Yes Sir." We said then grabbed our bags and left the classroom.

XxX

After muggle studies we had potions with the Slytherins. Who in their right minds thought that that was a good idea? They really need to stop with all this house unity crap it's bullshit. If Gryffindor and Slytherin were going to unite and become friends then that would have already happened. Trying to get Slytherins and Gryffindors to mix is like trying to mix oil and water, without the emulsifier. It ain't going to happen.

Anyway potions was an interesting lesson to say the least. Something was always going wrong, usually these things happened around me and Potter, let's say that I wasn't the most skilled Potions master, I'll be lucky to get an A for my potions OWL. But baring in mind we had Professor Slughorn for a teacher, you'd think that he would have retired by now but he'll probably out live us all; him and Professor McGonnagall. They probably have a bet going to see who can teach here the longest.

"Welcome class." Professor Slughorn said the lastfew people took their seats. Potter had sat down with Rose leaving me to sit next to Scorpius on the table behind them. Don't get me wrong Scorp's good at potions just jot as good as Rose, with Rose you're pretty much guaranteed an E but with Scorp it's iffy the grade varies from and E to and A. Sometimes you jut don't want to take that chance.

"To day we'll be brewing a very difficult potion, a potion that requires attention to detail to be brewed correctly." he waved his wand in the direction of the board and the words Draught of Peace appears on it.

"Who can tell m the purpose of this potion?" he asked. And of course Roses hand shot up into the air. "Yes Miss Weasley."

"If brewed properly, the Draught of Peace relieves the drinker of anxiety and agitation. But if brewed incorrectly it could cause the drinker to fall into an irreversible sleep."

"Well done Miss Weasley ten points to Gryffindor."  
He waved his wand again and the brewing instructions appeared on the board. "Ok the instructions are there, please brew this potion carefully one mistake could cause a severe explosion or could melt your cauldron and table you have been warned begin."

I turned around to face Scorpius. "I'll get the ingredients and you do something her with all this." I said and I gestured to the table and it's contents. When he nodded I said "Ok then and break!" Then walked to the stock cupboard at the back of the classroom.

I went inside the stock cupboard and picked out all the ingredients I needed. It wasn't an easy feat since there was about another ten people in the cupboard with me looking for the same ingredients. I had to double check and make sure I had all the necessary (and correct, those Slytherins like to mix the labels of the bottles and containers up) ingredients and went to sit down.

XxX

Twenty minuets we were at step 7 of the instructions. So far the potion was looking only slightly of colour, for me that was amazing because I only manage to make potions that blow up in peoples faces.

"Now put in the porcupine quills till the potion turns red." Scorpius said. So I did. But the potion wasn't turning red it was turning brownish red. And here comes the exploding part.

"Urm Scorp, why's it not turning red?" he looked at the potion.

"I don't know... wait a sec...did you shake the porcupine quills before you put them in?"

"No, I thought you had done that."

"I didn't do it!"

"Yeah ok I get it Malfoy calm your tits." Thats when a green wisps of smoke started to came out of the cauldron. "He Scorp, should it be doing that." I said pointing at it.

"No! Definitely not." he said. "Ok all is not lost we can fix this."

"How?!" I exclaimed. The wisps of smoke had started to grow bigger and bigger.

"Urm just keep adding things."

"I really don't think thats a great idea!" I exclaimed. The smoke was like a cloud now; it covered the entire cauldron.

"And it should defiantly not be doing that, it looks very very unstable." he said. He grabbed the powdered unicorn horn and poured the whole thing into the cauldron. The smoke resided and it started to look better. "See look I fixed-"

The potion had started to bubble then change colour. From green to purple to yellow to red. Then-

BOOM.

The whole thing exploded and caused Scorpius's, Rose's Potter's and my robes to catch on fire.

Thus started the screaming and running around which meant, of course seeing as though we are in a small classroom, that we bumped into many tables trying to put the flames out and caused other cauldrons to tip over and spill. By now, as you can presume, the entire class was filled with chaos.

"ARGUMENTI!" boomed a powerful voice. Next thing I now the entire class is being dowsed in water. As you can imagine this succeeded in calming people down. Till the girls realise that their hair and make up was ruined and started shrieking again. I don't have that problem an ponytail can't get ruined and lipgloss just really it.

What Bitches?

Why we didn't have the common sense to do that in the first place? I don't know. But then again we've never been a group known for their common sense.

"SILENCE!" We all turned to face Professor Slughorn. "Potter, Hunter I don't know how but I'm going to assume you two are the cause of all this chaos. Detention!"

"But sir I didn't-"

"I don't care Mr Potter."

"But-"

"But nothing, detention in here tonight you can clean this room up."

"Sir we have detention with Professor McGonnagall tonight too."

"Let me worry about Minerva, you two better be here at 8:00 pm or else."

And that's how I received my second detention that day.

XxX

After cleaning myself up (for the second time that day, thats got to be a record or something)and an argument with Potter (he was mad because I landed him in detention) I was headed to the great hall for dinner.

Well that was the plan, my plan. But I guess somebody had other plans because I was ruthlessly yanked into a broom closet. My first reaction was to scream but the stranger had pushed me up against the wall and put their hand on my mouth. Clever stranger. This creep was used to pulling unsuspecting people into broom closets.

"Don't scream and I'll remove my hand from your mouth." The voice said. Wait a sec- I know that voice.

"Potter what the hell are you doing?" I tried to get out but since his hand was covering my mouth it came out 'wotter bat da well dar you woding?' he removed his hand.

"What?" he asked.

"I said what the hell are you doing?"

"I needed to talk to you alone." He said.

"We were talking earlier you could have said what you needed to have said then. Seriously Potter, pulling me into a broom closet? That's your great plan. What if somebody saw? With all these rumours about us that are going around we need to be careful."

"Well there was nobody around so no one saw and I needed a place that I was sure we wouldn't get interrupted." he said running his hand through his hair.

"Why? What's so important-that you needed to practically yank my arm out of the socket, to talk to me about?"

"Well, you know that prank we talked about on the train?" He looked slightly awkward.

"What pran-?" Then it dawned on me, oh that prank. The one we talked about minutes before we started mauling each other, yeah that one. As I remembered the train incident my cheeks felt warm. The air in the room just got more awkward. "Yeah. What about it?"

"Well I was thinking we set it in motion for tomorrow morning." He said.

"Yep that sounds fine." and then it was awkward again."Wait no. We should wait till next week."

"Why?" he asked.

"Well we've already got a weeks detention and Slughorns detention we should wait till We don't have any more detentions and do the Prank otherwise mama's not going to get free time."

"Mama? Seriously? Ok then I guess we'll have to wait."

"Don't say it like that Potter; just an hour ago you were shouting at me for getting you a detention. So shush and yeah mama."

"Ok ok chill, we'll do it next week." then we were lapsed into silence.

"Soo..." I said letting it drag out. "I should probably leave you know that we've settled that." I turned to leave.

"Or?" he said. I turned back around to face him.

"Or what?"

"Or, now don't freak out and punch me or anything violent this is just a suggestion, we could make out." he said it all very quickly I barely understood what he was saying.

"What?"

"I said we could make out." Ok that shocked me. I knew that Potter, obviously, enjoyed making out with me; other wise he wouldn't have done it, I just never though he would make the suggestion that we do it. The past two, and only two, times we made out I initiated them both. The first was only to shut him up and the second was because of the close proximity and hormones. Yep still blaming it on hormones.

And what?

"What now?" I asked, but of course I must be mistaken. Because there is no way Potter just said 'we should make out'.

"I said we should make out." he repeated.

Oh.

So he did say make out. That brings me to my next question.

"Why?"

"Well you seem to enjoy making out with me and obviously I enjoy it too who's to say that we can't enjoy making out some more."

"Are you asking me out Potter because Even though I kissed you first last time I don't want you to get the wrong idea and think that I like you or something just as preposterous."

"I'm not asking you out, I don't even like you. I was just saying that we enjoy making out with each other whose to say we can't make out with each other some more with out there being any strings attached."

Potter wants a 'no strings attached' relationship with me. This reminds me of that old rom-com, except my life is no where near like a rom-com. If it was my love interest will be a tall guy with dark hair and toned abs. God I really want to date a guy with a six pack. None if those overly toned guys that have muscles in their necks just a guy with nice abs. Like those guys on the cover of those romance novels, you know the kind. The ones you hide from your parents and friends so they don't see that you read books with half naked men on the cover. Not that I do or any thing . Jeez get of my case.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to have a 'no strings attached relationship with you like we're friends with benefits." Also another rom-com.

"Urm ye-no?" he said phrasing It like a question.

"Yes or no Potter? It's a simple question."

"Yes."

"So you want to be friends with benefits with me? t  
You know that implies that we are friends; even though, we just established minuets ago that, we aren't because we don't even like each other. I'll let you explain to me how two people that are not friends have a friends with benefits relationship it's a paradox."

"Well not friends with benefits then. How about frenemies with benefits?"

"Frenemies? Huh, that could work."

"You're actually considering this aren't you?" he asked.

"Was I not supposed to?"

"No you are I just thought that you'd blow up in my face and attack me for suggesting it."

"I don't know why, it's a perfectly reasonable question. I mean it's lime being in a relationship with out the relationship part and the messy feelings. I don't like you Potter and I may come of as a slut for agreeing to this but I hate feelings and the commitment that come with feeling things. I broke up with Rich because he wanted to have 'the talk', at least I know that with you I'll never have to worry about you wanting me to be your girlfriend or you actually having feelings for me, it's just two people hooking up. Now that I've said it out loud unrealised that I do sound like a slut. Wow me Daisy Hunter a slut thats new."

"I always knew you were a slut you could have asked me and I would have gladly told you."

"Is calling me names the best way you can think of yo get me to do what you want?"

"May be not but it sure is fun." he smirked at me.

"Whatever." I said the pushed him backward. What I didn't take into consideration shark I did this was that Potter would grab on to me to stop himself from falling which would rest in us both falling onto the floor of the broom closet.

"Ooff." he said as he fell on his back. He. Looked up at me. "Please get off me."

"No, I don't think I will." I said and just laid on top of him. Ok this really isn't helping to get rid of the me sounding like a 'slut' thing.

"Please get of me Hunter." he pleaded. I thing you're breaking my back."

"Hey are you suggesting that I'm fat and heavy. Moi." I said and placed my hand on my chest but seeing as though I'm on top of Potter(it still makes me sound like a slut) my hand went on top of his chest too. Damn it. I was pretty sure that we could have evoked this but it seems like we can't. I should have left when he said 'Or' I should have ignored that 'Or'. Damn my curiosity is a bitch sometimes. Oh well though we all know what's about to happen.

I looked down Ito Potter's eyes and they told me that he was thinking the same thing I was. That's when I pushed of this chest and stood up. He got ip after me and started brushing some of the dust of his clothes.

"I guess I should be going." I turned around. Before I could fully turn though Potter grabbed my arm and pulled me towards his chest.

"Nu-uh." he said then his lips came crashing down into mine. My arms went around his neck to the hairs on the back of his neck and pulled his head closer to mine. His arms were on my waist bringing my body flush against his.

This wasn't a calm kiss nor was it a fiery and passion filled one it was balanced in between the two. It was like we had finally found our perfect pace.

His tongue gently ran across my bottom lip and I moaned giving him entrance. His tongue and mine spared for control. But neither one of us was willing to give up.

This making out thing went on for a while; so I'm just going to skip a head ten minuets into the future...

_*Ten Minuets Later*_

We broke apart, his lips were swollen and his cheeks were red. He was breathing pretty loudly too, I probably look like that two. God why do we always end up in this situation? Maybe I should just resign myself to the fact that we're attracted to each other and this situation happening again is inevitable.

"Ok look, I'll be you 'frenemy with benefits' or what ever as long; as nobody finds out, we don't bring feelings into it and don't be mistaken I still hate you."

"That's fine and I still hate you too."

"Ok." the I turned around and actually left.

XxX

I walked I to the dormitory after missing dinner because of a certain some one. I wanted to get some work done before my detention tonight.

"Oi Hunter, who have you been kissing?" Rose said.

"What? Pfsh I haven't been kissing any one." I said then I quickly went to my bed. Obviously she followed.

"Yes you have, your lips are all swollen and stuff."

"No I haven't."

"Have."

"Haven't."

"Have."

"Haven't."

"Have."

"Haven't."

"Have."

"I am not having this argument with you so just stop. Let me get some work done I have detention tonight Weasley."

"Urgg fine, but I'll find out eventully."

Detention was uneventful. We cleaned up the class room in silence and without magic. It took a while but we managed to finish it. Although as punishment for getting anothe detention today McGonagall gave us two more next week. I kind of feel bad for Potter he didn't deserve the last two. Bu he's a prick so oh well.


	5. Chapter 5

Once upon a time... Or a week later.

The first thing I thought when I stepped out on to that quiddich pitch was 'Damn it's cold'. It's the coldest day of September so far and of course James Sirius Poter chooses to arrange practice today.

He says it_ 'builds character'_ and _'prepares you for the worst weather'_ on match days. Honestly he thinks he's the next best thing since sliced bread. He's not. He's only captain by default. The previous captain had _no choice_ but to give the captaincy to him because he was the only member not graduating that year.

He was a fourth year on a team filled with seventh year. How that happened I don't know but it happened. Stop asking questions god!

"Gather around guys, this is very important. I know after last year you're feeling slightly disheartened but we will get through this. This is our year, our year to show them what we can do. Our year to shine. We're going to win this time. We'll win the cup back. We'll crush those Hufflepuff's, destroy those Ravenclaw's and annihilate those Slytherins's. With a bit of team work and blood, sweat and tears. We. Will. Win." he said.

"James, who are we winning the cup from, we won last year?" Fred said.

"Yeah Potter." DJ Moon said. Yep his name is DJ, actually it's D.J. Moon but he won't tell anyone what the DJ stands for. He's a chaser on the team along with James and Fred.

"Oh my god Fred. Just...urg...cant you just...bloody hell...be cool Fred...just...be cool man...be cool."

That's right ladies and gentlemen

They brought you The Boy Who Lived, The Girl On Fire and now I present to you...

James Potter: The Boy Who Can't Form Coherent Sentences.

Yes yes the rumours are true, the brain capacity of each generation does decrease. Fortunately some of us are smarter than the others

"James did you forget to right a new speech?" Conner said in a patronising tone. Conner's our Keeper.

"Maybe." he said.

"Is that why you re-used last years speech." he said using the same tone.

"Oh my god Conner, just back off!"

"Jeez James calm down we're not the ones that re-used a speech. It's like if they used the Braveheart speech in Independence day." Fred said. Oh no he di'n't

"That's a stupid analogy, they aren't even written by the same guy! And how do you even know those movies?" I said

"Rose." James and Potter said at the time. Try didn't even expand how am _I_ a person who has only known Rose Weasley for five years supposed to know what that means? Boys.

"Ok, we're going to start by doing laps around the pitch." James said. So he's choosing to ignore the speech mix up. "Cardio exercise is very important in building up stamina. But first we've got to get you're heart pumping faster. Do what I do and you'll be fine."

We all groaned. James may not be the smartest flower in the bunch but he sure likes to work us like a drill sergeant.

That's what she said. Oh yeah I went there.

It started with a few stretches. You know the usual; lunges, bicep stretches, triceps stretches and basically every other 'cep stretches, followed by ankle and calf stretches and you get the picture.

Then he had us jump on the spot three times to our left, three to the right, three back and three forward 20 times. After that it was  
35 star jumps, 35 side steps facing the front then facing behind us. Then we has to walk forward five steps jump three times, then don't his walking backwards and to the left, then back and to the right. We did this 20 tikes, each time you had to add a jump an a step.

It was not fun.

The greatest thing about this was that it was just the warm up. Can you feel the sarcasm? Well can you?

Then came the sit-ups 40 and 35 press ups. He said he'd have made us do more but he didn't want to 'tire us out'. As if all that wasn't tiring enough.

For the cherry on top of the ice cream sundae that was this practice session he made us do ten laps all the way around the field. The whole way around! Do you know how big the field is? It's massive! 

* * *

_Ten Laps Later_

We were half dead an lying on the ground when James called us over and told us to gather around.

"Ok guys cardio done. Now it's time for the actual quidditch. Adam I want you to see how many times you can catch the snitch whilst dodging the bludgers being thrown your way by Al and Daisy. Al, Daisy I want one of you to hit people with bludgers whilst the other defends. Fred, Roxy you'll be going though plays with me. Hugo just save the goals will you. Thanks. Ok team Gryffindor on three. One two three."

"Gryffindor." I swear James's voice was the only one heard properly the rest were like weird mumbles of nothingness.

Potter turned to me, "Do want to attack or defend?" he asked.

"Attack; I really want to hit James right now. And you know if you 'weren't there in time' to save him it would be really helpful." I replied.

"You know I can't let you hurt James." he said. Damn brothers and their need to help each other. "If he gets hurt Mum would kill me." Scratch that he's just looking out for himself.

"Fine! But I still want to attack."

"Let's go then." he said. We grabbed our bats and went to release a bludger.

"One or two?" I asked Potter.

"One we won't be able to defend and attack with two."

We released the bludger, mounted our brooms and kicked off. 

* * *

_Sixty Minuets Later_

We've been at this for more than twenty minuets and James still won't lets us go. You'd think after all the pre-flying exercise (and you know him practically killing our bodies) he'd have let is go by now. We've officially been on this pitch for two hours and forty-five minuets. We need to shower and change, there's so much mud and sweat on me it's beginning to sting.

"James let us go inside so we can shower and change." Fred asked. See I wasn't the only one who wanted to leave.

"No, we have fifteen more minuets of scheduled practice left. We are not leaving till we finish it." then he turned to DJ and started discussing something. Probably a play or something like that.

I flew over to Potter, "Oh my god! You have to get him to let us go."

"Why me?" he asked.

"You're his brother, you may be able to talk some sense into him."

"I doubt it. If Fred couldn't then I can pretty much guarantee that I won't be able to either. Plus it's only fifteen minuets it's no going to make any difference if we leave now or later."

"You're so stupid, he said fifteen minuets left of 'scheduled practice' meaning he'll add more minuets."

"Don't call me stupid!" he said. Of course that's the thing he catches.

"Well if you are, then I will. Dung brain."

"Dung brain? What are you, five? Dumb ass."

"No I'm not five I'm six and who are you calling dumb ass beetle brain."

"Bitch."

"Ooh you're _soo_ clever dip wad." I guess pretending to be friends flew out the window.

"Stop calling me names and grow up you bitch!"

"Well boo hoo hoo, fuck you Potter and why don't you grow down."

"What the hell is grow down?"

"Your face!" That's right, calmly bask in my great cleverness.

Word.

"Your face? Bloody hell why am I even still having this conversation."

"SHUT UP!" everyone said. Apparently we'd been arguing a little bit too loud.

"Ok you can leave just stop fighting it's irritating." James said.

Score one for the blonde.

We flew down and I swear Fred and Adam kissed the grass. I wouldn't put it pass them either. We all walked to the changing rooms together. I obviously went into the girls changing room because going into the boys one would be weird. And gross. Don't forget gross.

I left my stuff on the bench before opening my locker and taking out my shower bag. What? I kept a spare one in here for after quidditch. Nobody said you had to smell and look bad afterwards ok. I took my clothes off and grabbed a towel then went to shower.

Five minutes into my shower I heard the changing room door open. "Who is it?" I shouted over the shower.

"It's Fred and Al. We need to use the showers." Fred shouted.

"No get out Fred that was a one time thing." I shouted.

"We're using them Daisy, you can't stop us unless you want to give us an eye full." he shouted. That's when I heard the two shower stalls beside mine turn on.

What the hell is wrong with these boys? They can't just barge in here and demand to use these showers. How the hell am I going to get changed now? God I'm going to have to run there and run back. Urg, this sucks.

I opened the shower door slightly to check if they were lingering outside the stalls. They weren't. I wrapped my towel tightly around me the ran to my locker, grabbed my gym bag then ran back. Of course that couldn't have been done so easily and smoothly. And of course I had to bump into a towel wearing Potter. Life is not fair.

"Oh my fucking god!" I shouted. "Get the fuck off me you perv!" he got off me as fast a he possibly could without de-towelling himself. "Get out of my way!" I said through gritted teeth. I think I may have growled at him as well. So I get slightly animalistic when I'm mad sue me.

I went into the stall and changed. Stupid boys, coming into my changing room then making me fall on my butt while I run to get my clothes. I swear if I wasn't naked I would have opened a can of whoop-ass on their sorry butts. They have showers in their own changing room why do they need to use the ones in mine. Stupid useless boys. Stupid naked Potter.

After I had changed and dried my hair I tied it into a ponytail. My motto is you can never go wrong with a ponytail. I put on some lip-gloss and went outside. Thankfully the boys had been smart enough to vacate this changing room. I left the changing room and made the trek to the common room.

I had time to kill before my detention tonight. It was our last one. Thank you merlin! Those detentions were really starting to annoy me. McGonagall started to make us talk about our 'feelings' and why we feel the need to 'act like we do'. It was therapy, I don't like therapy. I thought the answers to those questions were I hate Potter and I like causing trouble. Those reasons weren't good enough for McGonagall though. She said she thought I was being _'impertinent'_ and _'rude'_. So as punishment she made me right _'I will not cause trouble'_four hundred times. My hand actually flinches when it comes near a quill or parchment. 

* * *

The common room was almost empty when I arrived. I took a seat next to Dom on the couch. Even by just sitting on the couch she looked impeccable. After a long school day her hair was still stylishly curled and flowing down her back. Looking at it you'd think she did it ten minuets ago not ten hours ago.

"Dom." I whined. She put her arm around my shoulders and I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Tell Mama Dommie what happened." she said.

"You have to tell your cousins. I went to take a shower, in the changing room, and they came in."

"Who?" she asked. "I have many cousins."

"Potter and Fred. They just walked in and just decided that they would use the other two available shower stalls. And then when I was running to get my clothes and back to the stall I ran into Potter and he was only wearing a towel!"

"Urm yeah that's bad." she said. I could tell that she was trying to keep from laughing. "I'll make sure to umn-" then she gave up trying and just cracked up laughing. "I'm sorry." she said in-between laughter. "It's just that it's so ridiculous that it's funny."

I stood up. "Oh my god Dom! I came to get advice from you and you laugh." this seemed to set her off even more. "Merlins beard!" I said exasperated. "Bye ok just bye."

I walked up to the stairs and made my way to our dormitory. When I got in I saw Annabelle and Rachel McAdams. Twins and the most annoying girls is Hogwarts has ever seen. They are the presidents of the all the fan girls. The creepiest this about them is that they are Identical.

They both have long brown hair and light blue eyes. They are both 5ft8 and they like to dress the same to freak people out.

"Erg, it's just you." they said as I walked in. Did I mention they talk at the same time.

"Yeah it's me. Got a problem bitches?"

"Yeah we've got a problem, why are you always aggravating my man." Rachel said. You can tell it's her because she parts her hair on the left side whereas Annabelle parts it on the right side. It's, pretty much, one of the only ways to tell them apart.

"Your man?" I said trying to hold down laughter. She believe that Potter is hers. She's kind of obsessed with him. She stalks him, knows his 'unofficial official timetable' as the fan-girls call it. She leads his fan-girls on attacks on everyone of his girlfriends. And if she gets a scent of a rumour saying that a girl broke up with or hurt Potter she literally tears them apart. I've seen girls that have needed surgery to fix the scaring and injuries she gives them. Bitch is ruthless.

But I feel no sympathy for the girls that Potter dates; if they are stupid enough to date him then they deserve whatever Rachel decides to dish out. She thinks she's Potters 'one true love' and that till he realises she'll pretty much kill anyone who hurts him. Annabelle's the same about Fred.

I guess they didn't get the memo 'one true loves' are bullshit. 'Prince Charming' doesn't exist; only idiots that are willing to lie their faces of just to sleep with you. I mean, the world fools you and let's you believe that love exists for everyone. If this is true tell me this, Why do people die married to people they cannot stand? Why do people divorce? And why the hell can't we choose who we fall for? I honestly hate people who say you don't choose who you fall for, your heart chooses. Well answer me this people. How is it scientifically possible for an organ to make such decisions? Huh? Now I'm bumming myself out.

Thanks Rachel.

"I think she's frozen."

"No she can't be her chests moving that means she's breathing silly."

"I can hear you guys. You do know this right?" I said.

"Well then why didn't you answer the question? You haven't said anything in ages, it's really freaking me out." Rachel said.

"Whatever." I said

"Oh my gosh! Rach did you hear that. She just like totally said 'whatever' to you then walked away. That's Très rude." Annabelle said.

"Look yeah." Rachel said stepping in front of me. "I don't need you ruining this for me, this is my year this is the year I get Albie, ok, and I don't need you stomping around your giant ass feet and crushing it. I will be forced to retaliate, I don't want to retaliate Hunter. You're pretty and the world needs more pretty people. So listen up because I'm only saying this once stay away from my man. I will kill you if I have to." she said this last bit slowly.

I would have laughed of the death threats but the look in her her eye, that evil twinkle on the corner made me take her seriously. That and the other girls she hospitalised last year. Baring in mind this girl is fifteen and she's already resorted to a life of crime. Now, what does that say about our generation.

"Chillax McAdams, I don't want you precious 'Albie'. Ok. So chill." yeah now probably isn't the best time to mention the whole Frenemies with Benefits thing. I'm beginning to think never's a going to be a time.

Cause you know, she might just kill me.

* * *

A/N: please read and review


	6. Chapter 6

Once upon a time...or two weeks after becoming Potters frenemy with benefits.

It's been two weeks since Potter made the Frenemies With Benefits thing. Two weeks since we've started randomly making out in brook closets, empty classrooms and empty hallways. For two people who have publicly announced that they hate each other; we've made out a lot. And I mean a lot!

On Monday we were sitting in the common room talking. Well _we_ weren't talking to each other. We were talking to Rose and Scorpius. When Potter gave me a look. I don't know why he was giving me looks around people we know. But, I didn't say anything. Then he stood up and said.

_"I've got to go...umm...clean McGonagall's cat."_ then he walked out the portrait. Yeah like _that's_ believable.

Rose and Scorp, looked at him weirdly then continued the conversation we were having about the transfiguration homework. Yeah, no offence but I'd rather snog Potter. So then I said.

_"I've got to go too."_

Rose asked _"Where you going."_

I replied with. "To wash Slughorn's hair." don't ask.

Then I walked out of the portrait hole. As soon as I walked out Potter grabbed me and pulled me into a broom closet. We then proceeded to make out for a while.

Ever since this started we've been weirdly nice to each other. Well as nice as I've ever been to Potter. It's really started to freak people out. I guess our plan is working out; just not in the way we expected it to. Today's the day we're planning to carry out our first prank. It's going to be awesome! 

* * *

The Great Hall was as it always was. Loud bright and filled with magic. Students chattered happily to one another. The Professors laughing and enjoying their dinners. It's such a shame that we're about to ruin that. We being Potter and me. Yes that's right after three weeks we have finally arrived here.

I looked at my watch, 6:47 ok so in three minutes the Slytherin table are going to get the shock of their lives. Well maybe not; but they'll still be shocked.

_6:49_ two minutes to go.

_6:49_ one minute to go.

_6:50_ showtime.

One by one they people sitting on the Slytherin table started to change colour. One by one thy just popped into a new colour. They each changed into a different colour, no two of them were the same shade of a colour either. By change colour, if it wasn't clear, I mean their hair, skin and clothes all changed and became one colour. Looking at them was like looking at a rainbow. It's about time the Slytherin house became brighter.

Everybody started pointing and laughing. Well wouldn't you? It was a pretty hilarious sight, but it wasn't done there. See, the Teachers are going to need someone to pin this on and Potter and I have provided just the right (false) evidence for them to blame... James and Fred.

The food on the Slytherin table started to explode. Leaving trails of confetti in its dust. The confetti had been charmed to rise and form an image of James and Fred winking and waving. What more evidence do you need? Well probably more but...eh. We did out part.

That's right, we're pretty awesome.

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley!" Professor McGonagall shouted. "How dare you have such a complete disregard for school rules? Both of you my office NOW!"

Maybe we shouldn't have them blamed, she looks pretty mad. But it was a job well done for Potter and me, we managed to perform some very advanced magic and not get blamed for it. Awesome!

I turned to grin at Potter. _Mental high five_ I projected to him. He just grinned and nodded.

Step one complete. 

* * *

Later on we were sitting in the common room bored out of our minds. And what better place to be bored than the common room.

The common room was divided into unofficial sections. You have the lounge area which is furnished by one three seater red sofa with a lion embroidered on the back. One two-seater sofa (also red with a lion embroidered on the back. And two matching one seater sofas. All the sofas were placed in strategic places so that they all faced the fireplace. It comes in handy in the winter months.

The second section was the revision/homework/desk area. It was a part of the common room cut off from the rest purposely so that the people working there get peace and quiet. You can find Rose sitting there for most of her free time. Girl likes to work.

The third section was the couples section, where couples go to sit with each other and make out. It's disgusting. The reason people have to publicly display their affections is beyond 's a good thing that this little area was in the corner of the room where nobody would have to see the disgustingly cute couple suck each others faces off. Urg it like get a room already nobody want to see that

Except maybe Fletcher Dershlip. But that was just Fletcher (he's a bit of a creep). Legend has it, he ate his twin in the womb and that's why he always seems to be having animated discussions with himself.

The last section was at the back of the common room this is where the stairs leading to the dorm rooms are. I guess ,though, that stairs are not really sections but in this case they are.

We, meaning James, Fred, Roxy, Conner, Declan, Dom, Rose, Scorp, Potter and me, were sitting in the lounge area. Seven on us were sitting on the sofas. Leaving Conner, Potter and Me to sit on the floor. Why I'm always on the floor? I don't know.

"Guys what are we doing?" James said. "It's Friday night we're sitting in the common room doing homework. Well Rose is doing homework, bit we're sitting here watching. When did our lives get so dull?"

"I don't know. I thought getting a new girlfriend would work; but she's just as crazy as the last chick I dated."

"Hold up, hold up." Rose said looking up from her parchment. "Are you telling me that you broke up with Eva?"

Fred nodded.

"Are you kidding me?" she said. "You do realise Eva was probably the best your sorry ass is going to get? She was amazing; why'd you dump her?"

"Because you guys were more into her than I was!" He said in an offended tone. "And she's not the beat I'm going to get."

Eva was great...no she was amazing. She'd bring cookies or cupcakes when she came to see Fred and she always smelled really really nice. She was gorgeous and she brought snacks when she came to visit. What more could a person need?

"Anyway, Jocelyn isn't any better. I'm probably going to break up with her soon." Fred said.

"Why do you have this need to date every girl in existence?" Roxy said.

"I don't want to date _every_ girl existence, just the hot ones." he grinned then high fives James.

Boys.

"Plus you should be on my side Roxy; you're my twin sister."

"You know what we should so?" Conner asked completely ignoring the conversation that's already going on.

"What?" James replied.

"We should throw a party." Conner said

"Oh my god yeah! We should so throw a party." Declan said excitedly.

"Thats a great idea. It's the last week of September and we haven't thrown a party yet. Why haven't we thrown a party?" James asked.

"I don't know, but this friday were having a party." Conner said.

"Yayyah!" Fred shouted resulting the people at the study table-turning around and shushing him.

"Freddie." whined a voice behind us. We all turned and saw Fred's new flame, Jocelyn, standing there.

"Hey?" Fred said.

"Hey? Hey? That's all you have to say? I've been waiting for you in that classroom for about and hour now, so I come here to see what's been holding you and you're sitting down doing nothing and all you've got to say is hey?" she shouted. Woah she looks scary.

"Urm, sorry I guess." He said looking scared. It's his own fault; making plans with girls then leaving them waiting.

"Look Jocelyn...I umn...we need to...umn..." he's lucky he's got friends like me that take pity on his sorry ass. I stood up and sat on his lap.

"Freddie, we can't keep it s secret anymore." I said trying my head on his chest.

"What?" he said.

"You know, our relationship?" I said.

"What rela- oh that relationship."

"Look Jocelyn, I can call you that can't I, Fred and I are in love and he can't see you anymore."

"W-w-wh-what?" she spluttered "But you're _my_ boyfriend."

"Not any more." Fred said and then he kissed me. She looked angry and spluttered some more but eventually she left.

I pulled away from Fred and slapped him. "Oh my god Fred! I do you a favour and you repay me by kissing me? You idiot!" I shouted and got off his lap.

"Merlin Fred, I can't believe you kissed _her_." Potter sneered.

What. The. Hell.

"Why not Al?"

"Well, she's Hunter, do you need any other reason?" he replied.

Again I repeat. What. The. Hell.

"You're being harsh Al." Fred said. "There are plenty of people who would kiss Daisy. She's attractive to some people."

"Are you saying I'm not attractive to you?" I said.

"Well..."

"Freddie just quit while you're ahead." Roxy said.

"Urm yeah..." he said then got up and walked to the stairs and went to his dorm.

There was silence for a few seconds and then James, Conner and Declan went upstairs with him,

"Okaay then." Dom said "That wasn't weird at all."

"Come on Dom let's go upstairs too, we need to converse and decide what we're wearing on Friday." Roxy said.

That left Rose, Potter, Scorp and me. We sat there in silence, not knowing what to say to ease the tension. We had sat there for about five minuets when Dom, Roxy and four other girls ran out off their dorm room screaming bloody murder. We all jumped to our feet wands at the ready.

"What's wrong?" Potter asked.

"S-s-s-something moving on my bed.

" one of the girls stuttered, Holly or Molly or Polly I think her name is.

"Seriously?" I asked. "Merlin, I though there was something _actually_ scary up there."

"Yeah there is something scary, and it's huge."

"That's what she said." Scorp said.

"Not the time Malfoy." Rose said.

"Hey Hunter if you're not scared then you go take it out." Potter said.

"What are you scared?"

"No! I just...I'm going to keep Dom and Roxy company. To, you know, calm them down."

I scoffed." Sure that's it. Okay I'm going to go, Weasley front and centre. Hut hut let's go."

"Be careful." cried the girls like we were going to battle.

We walked up the stairs slowly an against the wall like we were secret agents. I would love to be a secret agent. I would make a great agent.

"_I wish I was James Bond, Just for the day, Kissing all the boys blow the bad guys away._" I sang under my breath.

"Now's not the time to be singing Daisy." whispered Rose.

Whatever, I'll sing when I want.

We walked into the room, I expected to see carnage. Total and utter destruction from the way they were screaming, but all I saw was a little pigmy puff sitting on top of Holly/Molly/Polly's bed,with a pair of thongs on its head.

"Aww." I said walking up to it. "Thats so cute." I cooed.

"Yeah it's pretty cute." Rose said.

I continued to walk toward the pygmy puff, I slowly picked it up and placed it gently on my palm.

"I'm keeping him."

"You can't he might belong to someone else." Rose said.

"But he's so cute, I want him."

"I won't argues that he's cute but..." she trailed off.

"Okay how about this, I'll adopt him. He can be my first baby."

"Daisy, you can't just adopt him by yourself."

"And pray tell why not?"  
l

"Because you may not be around to always look after him."

"Fine then you can be his Daddy." her face creased up like she was thinking about it. Then she said.

"I will be his other mummy and do we need to get married? Because I am not having my son grow up in a broken home."

"We don't have to marry, we'll just make sure he knows that both his mummies love him."

"Okay I guess, we netter go down stairs and let the other girls know its safe."

We walked down the stairs and saw the girls standing there still waiting to see what we'd found.

"Are you guys okay?" Asked Roxy.

"Yeah, there's nothing scary up there, all we found was this Pygmy puff." Rose said pointing to the Pygmy puff I held in my hands.

"That's it?" Potter said. "They were scared of a stupid Pygmy puff?" he scoffed.

"How dare you?" I said. "How dare you insult Carlos like that."

"Carlos? Carlos? I did not agree to calling him Carlos." Rose said.

"What else do you want to call him?" I said.

"I don't know. I assumed that we'd at least talk about this like adults and discuss our baby's name together."

"Baby!" Scorp shouted. "When did you two get a baby?!"

"Just now and he's adopted, so don't get your knickers in a twist. There was no real reproduction going on ad it's a Pygmy puff."

"Yeah Scorp, calm down and Daisy his name is not Carlos. His name is Rose Jr."

"Yeah umm we're going back upstairs so yeah by." Roxy said. The girls practically threw us off the stair case trying to get passed us.

"Okay what the hell is going on? What's this talk about adoption and babies?" Scorpius asked.

"Well when we were up there we saw this Pygmy puff." I gestured to the Pygmy puff Rose had taken of me. "And we decided to adopt it. W're mummies now."

"Yeah." Rose nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'm not going to go near that with a ten foot pole." Scorpius said and turned around and walked away.

"Ok Rosie what do you want to call him?" I said.

"Anything but Carlos." she said.

"Anyway we'll talk about this tomorrow, I'm going to find Car-_him_ somewhere to sleep." she walked off with_Carlos_ in her hands leaving Potter and me standing there in silence. There was nobody downstairs with us, they'd all seemed to disappear.

_Awkward._

"Soo I'm of to bed." Potter said.

"Not so fast." I said "What was that before?"

"What was what?" he asked probably faking confusion.

"When Fred kissed me you were all like 'why would you kiss _her_'." I said in a deep voice trying to mimic him.

"I don't sound like that."

"Yeah you do and stop avoiding the question. Yesterday you were all up in my business kissing me and what not. And know I'm not good enough because I'm 'Hunter'?" I was starting to get angry. I'm not anybody's bitch.

"Look, I only said it because it was expected of me."

"What? Nobody _expected_ you to do anything!" I was really getting mad now.

"Look I _had_ to say something!" he said getting mad at me like all this is my fault.

"Why?" I asked again trying to reign in my temper.

"Because."

"Because isn't good enough; and apparently neither am I."

I grabbed the first thing within arms length away from me and threw it at his head. But unlucky for me he had fast reflexes that had been honed by quidditch so basically I missed.

Naturally, this made me even angrier so I grabbed something else to throw at him. This went on for a while and lead to me chasing him around the common room hitting him and throwing things at him. This went on till he stopped tackled me to the floor. Yes it was as bad as it sounds.

He was straddling my waist and had my arms pinned down onto the ground before I could even retaliate.

"Are you going to keep hitting and throwing things at me!" he said angrily.

"Get. Off. Me." I said through gritted teeth.

"Are you going to be calm and sensible?"

"Merlin's beard Potter, get off me!" I tried to wrestle my hands free but if I got any leeway he would slam me back down. It was not pleasant.

"I will when you promise you won't attack me anymore." he said.

"I am not promising anything." I replied.

"Then I'm not getting up." he said.

"I'm having déjà vu. We've done this, well you've done this, before."

"Whatever Hunter, distracting me is not going to work." He said.

"It might." I said.

"Just say you won't be violent towards me and I'll get up." he said.

"No." I said.

"I'm beginning to think you like this Hunter." he said.

"Enjoy being man-handled by you. Don't be daft Potter."

"Whatever Hunter, just tell me what I need to hear." he said.

"No!"

"Just say it."

"Merlin." I said exasperated. "Fine, I promise I won't be violent towards you."

He let go of my arms and got off me. He put his hand out in front off me and gave me a lift up.

"Never do that again. You hurt my back."

"Okay I'm sorry, but you where beginning to actually hurt me and I couldn't let that go on."

I rolled my eyes at him. "So you decide to slam me on to the ground and hurt me?"

"Okay so it wasn't the most thought out plan." he grinned at me. "But it worked."

"Shut up." I said. Then we fell silent.

"If you don't think kissing me is good enough then why did you want to be my 'frenemy with benefits'?"

"I do think kissing you is good enough, other wise I wouldn't do it. I just thought I had to say something about Fred kissing you."

"Next time don't." I said then I walked away towards the girls staircase.

I'm not sure how loud we where being but in shocked that nobody came to see what was going on. Usually we attract a crowd of, at least, 50 people.

Just before I reached the staircase I was stopped by Potter. His hand was on my shoulder.

"Wait." he said. So I did, I turned around and waited.

He put his hands on my waist and pulled me towards him.

"How 'bout a good night kiss?" he said. Seriously? This boy is _dumb_.

"You seriously expect me to kiss you after that?"

"Well..." he trailed off.

"I am _not_ a slut that's desperate to kiss you, okay. You say all that crap, we fight and you tackle me and you expect me to kiss you afterwards?"

"Ye-no?"

"Merlin's beard you're stupid. Get your hands if me waist and let me go."

"Not until you kiss me."

"I will knee you in the family jewels and then you won't be able to have any little Potters." his hand immediately fell from my waist and he actually pushed me back.

"You're abusive." I said.

"Well so are you." he replied. We both turned around and walked away.

I walked up the stairs and into my dorm room. I saw Rose sitting cross-legged on my bed. Looking very excited.

"Well?" she said.

"Well what?" I asked confused.

"How did the fight go? Did you win?" she said like it wad the most obvious thing in the world.

"What are you on about?"

"The fight between you and Albus." she said in a patronizing tone. I hate being patronized.

"You heard that?"

"Of course I heard it, everyone heard it."

Oh crap.

"What exactly did you hear?"

"We couldn't hear real words but we heard angry mumbles and then things being thrown around. So did you win." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Well nobody won exactly but we both came to a mutual agreement when he tackled me. So that's over."

"Oh." she said clearly disappointed. "So nothing beyond the norm then?" she asked.

"Nope." I said shaking my head.

"Okay, well I'm going to bed." she made her way off the bed.

"Wait." I said. "There's something I need to tell you."

She sat back down in the place she was in before. I waved my wand and shut the curtains.

"Can you do that silencing charm, I don't want anybody eves dropping." she looked so excited.

Once she'd done the charm I said. "I'm telling you this now so you won't find out later and shun me."

"I will never shun you."

"Never say never." I said with a nervous laugh. "Well thing is...what the thing is...it's like this...well...PotterandIdecidedtobecomefrenemieswi thbenefits."

"What the hell?" she said.

"Potter and I decided to become frenemies with benefits."

"What that? Oh that I already know." she said calmly. Okay that's not the reaction I was expecting.

"What?!" I said.

"Oh you actually thought you where being discrete?"

"Well yeah." I said slightly put out.

"You have to try harder with your excuses. 'washing McGonagall's cat' 'washing Slughorn's hair' you guys are so bad. Anyway so Scorpius and I followed you and saw you being pulled into that broom closet. When we heard moans and kissing sounds we deduced that you guys were having a secret relationship."

"Oh no, there's no relationship. We are just snogging each other, there are no strings attached."

"Whatever you say." she said in a sing-song voice. "You know, I was scared that you'd never tell me. I thought I'd have to pretend I never knew for ages." she said quietly.

"What? Rose you're my best-friend. I love you, I'll tell you anything you want to know and the stuff you don't." I said.

"I love you too." she said. she hugged me. We sat on my bed talking about practically nothing for the night and since we has that silencing charm we didn't even have to be quiet. We laughed and teased each other for the majority of the night. Eventually we crawled under my covers and went to bed.

"G'night Rose. I miss doing this with you.

"G'night Daisy. I missed it to."

And that was that. 

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Lear me a comment and tell me your favourite Line/Quote and character.**

TheGirlOnFire97xx


End file.
